


Three Men and a Lady

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Love Him, Love You, Plus Them Too [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, F/M, Four friends having a really good time together, Light Bondage, Like a whole lot of sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: Adrien invites Marinette, Nino, and Nathaniel to his place for a night of sexy fun. This is literally just ten pages of sweet smut. Enjoy.





	Three Men and a Lady

“You’re so beautiful,” Adrien crooned as he slid her underwear down her legs. Marinette placed two shaky hands on his shoulders to brace herself as she stepped out of the panties.

“The most beautiful,” Nino agreed, unhooking the clasp of her bra. He kissed each shoulder as he pushed the bra straps down Marinette’s arms. The cups fell away and Marinette blushed.

“That’s my favorite color,” Nathaniel commented from behind Adrien. “I love when her cheeks go that soft pink.”

“It is a very nice color,” Adrien agreed, standing back up, “but I find I’m more partial to red on her. Can I cuff you to my bed today?” he asked her, green eyes earnest. 

Not trusting herself to speak, Marinette only nodded, her heart racing. Adrien gave her a big smile and took her hand to lead her to the massive bed. 

“Lay down on your back,” he commanded gently. Marinette crawled up on the bed and laid down, giddiness crawling up her spine. Adrien took one of her hands and kissed the inside of her wrist before securing a padded leather cuff in place. Nino took her other hand and gave it the same treatment. 

Nathaniel stood at the end of the bed watching, a pair of deep purple sweats slung low around his thin waist. “What’s your safe word, love?”

She cleared her throat. “Butterfly,” she said firmly.

“Good girl.”

Nino and Adrien settled on each side of her and Nathaniel sat down at the bottom of the bed, running a hand lightly up and down one leg. Marinette shivered. 

Nino made a twirling pattern with his finger around one nipple, pinching it firmly when he reached the end of his circle. Marinette inhaled sharply, and Nino began his twirling pattern again. He pressed his lips to hers, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. She eagerly took him in. 

Adrien leaned down and took the other nipple between his lips. He gently licked and sucked at it, bringing it to a thick point, and then he bit down just enough to send a shock. Marinette bucked slightly and moaned. He looked up at her and smiled with his lips still on her breast. His tongue began to swirl around her nipple again.

The bed shifted as Nathaniel crawled closer. He spread her legs and settled himself down between them, resting his head just above her pubic bone. He danced his fingers up the inside of her thighs and back down again.

“Adrien, didn’t you say you bought some new toys for our lovely lady?” Nathaniel asked, barely lifting his head. He ran his fingers along the neatly trimmed pubic hair by his cheek.

Adrien reluctantly pulled away from Marinette’s breast, giving the reddened nipple a quick kiss. “I did.” He looked down at Marinette. “Would you like to play now?”

“Y-yes please.”

Adrien beamed and slid off the bed. “I probably bought too much. We don’t have to use everything today, of course. I was just really excited. It’s been a while since the last time.”

Nino chuckled against Marinette’s neck and she smiled. “What did you get?” she asked, proud of how steady her voice sounded. 

He slid a wooden box from beneath his bed and opened it. “Um, I tried to remember some of the things you said you wanted to try last time we talked. Nipple clamps, some different vibrators, an anal plug—“

“Anal plug?” Marinette asked, voice high. “I don’t remember saying anything about that.”

Adrien blushed. “I know. We don’t have use it. It was just really cute and pretty and made me think of you.” He held of the small silver plug tipped with a pink jewel. He looked adorable, holding it up, his cheeks now turning the same color as the jewel. “I’ll just put it back.”

“Keep it out,” Marinette said, voice breathy.

Something dark filled Adrien’s eyes as he looked back up at her. “Okay.”

“Is there a blindfold in there?” Nathaniel asked. Adrien moved a few things around and produced a red silk blindfold. “There’s our boy scout, never letting us down. What do you think, love? Let us blindfold you?”

“Yes,” Marinette said immediately, biting her lip.

Adrien kneeled back on the bed, slipping the blindfold around her head. He adjusted it and kissed her cheek. “Does that feel okay?”

Marinette nodded. Some signal must have been given because Marinette was suddenly alone on the bed. She lightly pulled at the wrist cuffs, testing them. They hadn’t given her much slack. She tightened her legs together and moved her head, to see if she could make out anything through the blindfold.

“You aren’t going to know who is doing what to you,” Nathaniel teased from her left. A hand ghosted up her thigh. “No playing favorites now.”

“I-I don’t play favorites,” she stammered. Someone eased her legs apart and crawled between them. Warm breath blew over her clit and her hips twitched.

“You may not mean to,” Nino said from her right. Something firm latched onto one of her nipples and Marinette groaned, “but you do.”

Something warm and wet slid between Marinette’s lower lips. Her hips bucked as a mouth closed around her clit. “Shit,” she gasped.

“See?” Nathaniel mocked. “Playing favorites.” Her other nipple was given the same treatment as the first and they were both pulled in unison. It was a heady mix of pain and pleasure.

Marinette began to unravel as the mouth on her continued to work. She mewled and moaned and tugged at her wrist restraints. The clamps on her nipples were lightly pulled this way and that, only adding to the delightful sensations taking over her body.

“Open your mouth nice and wide for me,” a voice commanded and Marinette only vaguely realized she didn’t register who had said it. She parted her lips as fingers prodded her mouth open even more. The fingers disappeared and Marinette felt a cock slide past her lips. “Suck.” Marinette obeyed, hollowing her cheeks and pressing her tongue against the underside of the erection and the man gently moved himself in and out. A hand tangled in her hair.

“She shouldn’t be allowed to taste so good.”

“She is quite a treat.”

“Marinette,” Adrien’s voice called softly and she knew he was right beside her ear. The cock in her mouth continued its rhythm so it had to be Nino or Nathaniel. “I want to try the pretty anal plug, okay? If you don’t like it, just say so.”

Her lips were suddenly free and she nodded, swallowing back the excess saliva. “Y-yes, sir.”

Adrien shivered. “Say that again,” he demanded.

“Yes, sir,” Marinette said a little louder.

The mattress shifted when Adrien got up. “Hold her legs up for me.”

Marinette stiffened as strong hands grabbed her ankles and lifted her butt off the bed. “Spread them further.” A gentle hand caressed the inside of her thigh. “Relax,” the voice crooned. 

“I’m sorry…I’m a little nervous,” she squeaked.

“We don’t have to do it.”

“No. I want to…just…” Marinette trailed off.

“Shhhh.”

Lips were on her clit again and she tried to buck but the angle she was being held at wouldn’t allow for much movement. A finger slid into her, curling up to stroke the little bundle of nerves inside. Marinette moaned at the sensation. 

“That’s our beautiful girl. Just enjoy it,” Nathaniel hummed.

Light kisses were peppered on the inside of one knee as the man between her legs worked her into a frenzy. Something cool replaced the finger and slid in and out of her a few times. She felt the press of the plug against her tight hole and was ready to tense up when the chain of the nipple clamps was lifted from her chest and pulled up tight. Marinette gasped in surprise and the plug was worked in. She clenched down around it, her pussy now feeling woefully empty. She whined, pulling at her wrist restraints as the hands around her ankles disappeared.

“Don’t be greedy. We want a turn too.”

“Let me fuck her with it in. Please.” Adrien’s voice was wrecked. Marinette felt fingers dancing along her clit again and she moaned.

“Fine, but then you just have to watch the rest of the night. In fact, we may bind you right here next to our pretty girl so you can’t even touch yourself while we have our turns with her. Here put this on.”

Marinette felt lightheaded at the prospect of Adrien being bound beside her, helpless, wanting, panting— 

“Fuck, she’s so tight,” Adrien groaned as he pushed into her. The pressure from the anal plug caused her to clamp down hard on the second intrusion. “This is so—“ Adrien choked on his words. “Fuck,” he whispered again as he started to move back out of her slowly.

“Don’t come unless you’re told to, my pretty girl,” Nathaniel commanded. “Tell me you understand.”

“I…” Someone gave her clit a hard pinch and she yelped. “I understand.”

“Good girl.”

The chain of the nipple clamps had gone slack but was suddenly pulled tight again. “I wish you could see what you’re doing to our boy right now, Mari,” Nino murmured in her ear. He ran his tongue along the soft shell. “I’ve never seen him so desperate.”

Marinette felt Adrien pounding into her, fingers digging into her hips. She could hear his gasping moans and caught fragmented words of praise.

“I’m going to like him being forced to watch me take you.” Nino dipped his tongue just inside her ear. “I may even jerk him off while I’m fucking you.” Marinette moaned. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Mari? Me taking both of you at the same time.”

“Yessss,” she cried, jerking as a vibrator made sudden contact with her clit and Adrien continued to move in and out of her. Her muscles clenched around the anal plug and the nipple clamps were given another jerk.

“Do you want to come?” Nathaniel asked and he sounded far away.

“Please,” Marinette begged, voice ragged.

“No.”

“Adrien is going to though, aren’t you, handsome? I’m even going to give him a little help. A taste of his own medicine, as it were.” 

Adrien suddenly cried out and fell forward onto Marinette, still pumping into her.

“That’s right. You like having something in your ass too, don’t you?” Nathaniel teased. “And if that’s the reaction from just one finger…”

“Damn,” Nino breathed into Marinette’s ear. 

“Come for us, Mr. Model. I’m ready to tie you down and make you suffer,” Nathaniel growled.

Marinette felt herself reaching her climax as Adrien’s rhythm lost all coordination and the vibrator buzzed against her. She didn’t think she could hold on much longer. “Please, may I come, Nath? Pleeeease!”

“No, and just for that, Adrien can have another finger.”

Adrien yelled out as his orgasm crashed down, burying his face in her breasts. 

“None of that. You’ve been greedy all night,” Nathaniel chastised, removing his fingers and smacking Adrien’s ass as he groaned. 

Adrien’s weight lifted off of Marinette and the vibrator was taken away. Marinette wanted to cry as her body began to fall further away from a climax. She purposely clenched down on the anal plug just to feel less empty.

“If that isn’t the most beautiful sight,” Nathaniel sighed. “Do it for me again, love.”

Marinette clenched down again and trembled as a finger light traced her lower lips. The finger ended its journey with a tap on the jeweled plug and then disappeared.

“Look at you, Boy Scout. Being all prepared with a second set of cuffs.”

Marinette blindly tilted her head in the direction of Nathaniel’s voice. Nino kissed her cheek and got up from her other side and she was alone on the bed again. 

“Lay down beside our pretty girl. Yes, just like that.”

There was a pressure against her right wrist and then she felt Adrien’s fingers intertwine with hers.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he whispered softly and gave her fingers a squeeze.

“You felt amazing,” she sighed.

“You’re the amazing one. I’ve never—Fuck!” Adrien’s fingers tightened against Marinette’s, fingernails digging into the skin below her knuckles.

“What?” Nino asked innocently. “We just wanted you to match.”

“It was quite a surprise to find another jeweled anal plug in your little box of fun. Why would Marinette need two for tonight? She’s already got her cute pink one you picked out especially for her,” Nathaniel said coyly. “And this one matches your pretty green eyes exactly.”

Adrien swallowed loudly and shifted his hips.

Marinette licked her lips. “Do you like it?”

“Y-yes.”

“My muse and my model,” Nathaniel sighed. “Take your turn, Nino. I’m suddenly feeling inspired to draw something in pinks and greens.” Nathaniel sat down on the edge of the bed with his drawing tablet.

Nino crawled up Marinette’s body and kissed her. “I want to take the blindfold off.”

“Okay,” she nodded rapidly. She blinked against the dim light and focused on Nino’s golden brown eyes watching her. “Hi,” she smiled.

“Hi,” he replied. He jerked lightly on the nipple clamps chain and Marinette winced. “Ready to take these off too?”

“Please.”

He gently released one clamp and then the other. Marinette gasped in relief and pain. Nino kissed the top of each breast above the aggravated skin. “I’ll be careful of them.”

“Thank you.”

“Nino can be so gentle when he wants to be,” Adrien sighed from beside her.

“I said I’ll be careful. I didn’t say I would be gentle,” Nino corrected him.

Marinette shivered in anticipation. 

“Remember what I told you I’m going to do, Mari?”

“I do.”

“Do you think he’s going to like it?”

Marinette looked over at Adrien. His wrists were bound above his head as well, his left wrist cuff attached to her right, twisted so they could hold hands. He blinked big eyes at her. “Have you ever done it to him before?” she asked, not taking her eyes off Adrien. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Once but we were pretty drunk. I’m not sure he even remembers,” Nino replied, running a hand up Marinette’s side, fingers barely grazing her skin.

“Remembers what?” Adrien asked.

“When Nino jerked you off in front of a bunch of us at Mylene’s birthday party,” Nathaniel answered from the edge of the bed. “It was pretty hot.”

“You…I…that was real?!” Adrien stammered.

Nino looked down at him in concern. 

“I thought it was a dream,” Adrien added. “A g-good dream though.”

Nino leaned over Marinette to kiss Adrien softly on the lips. He pulled back and scooted down to touch Marinette. “You’ve cooled off a bit.”

“Sorry,” she shrugged as much as possible with her wrists above her head.

“That just means we can have some more fun with these delightful toys Adrien was kind enough to purchase.” Nino picked up a small purple tentacle with a button on the end. “What do I do with this?”

“Turn it on and tease her with the tip of it,” Nathaniel instructed, glancing up from his work. “Oh, and while you’re doing that,” He stood and placed his tablet on the bed. Crouching down, he rummaged through the wooden box. “Ah, here it is.” He produced a thick black silicone ring. “Who did you buy this for, handsome?”

“Um…” Adrien gulped as Nathaniel twirled the cock ring around his finger. 

“Answer me.”

“Me,” he answered quickly.

“Who did you want to put it on you?” Nathaniel asked.

Adrien’s eyes flicked to Marinette whose head was thrown back as Nino pressed the small vibrator against her clit.

“She’s a little busy right now,” Nathaniel drawled.

“You put it on him when I get him hard enough,” Nino demanded as he tossed the vibrator away and slid a condom on. “He’s come enough tonight.”

Nathaniel grinned. “Damn, I love dominant Nino.”

“Shit,” Marinette panted as Nino slid completely into her in one push. She curled her legs around his waist as he pulled out and rammed into her again. 

Nino braced one hand on the bed and grabbed Adrien’s bobbing half erection with the other one. “Fuck, you’re both so beautiful.”

“Guh!” Adrien jerked against Nino’s pumping hand.

“Look at him, Mari,” Nino demanded.

Marinette blinked her eyes, feeling slightly disoriented. She turned to watch Adrien. His eyes were wide and watching her, his mouth open and his breathing erratic. He moaned her name as Nino worked him.

“She feels so good, dude,” Nino groaned. “I want us to fuck her at the same time soon.”

Marinette clenched around him at the visual.

“F-fuck,” Adrien mumbled, licking his lips as he kept watching her face.

Nino released his grip and Nathaniel chose that moment to roll the cock ring down Adrien. He adjusted it and stepped back as Adrien groaned. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

“I’m so close,” Marinette cried.

“What do you think, Nino? Does she deserve to come?” Nathaniel grinned, grabbing himself and beginning a slow pump.

Nino huffed above her. “You’ve been pretty patient, Nath. I think you should be the one to make her come.”

“You heard your master, love. You still have to wait.” Nathaniel reached between them with his free hand and started a steady tap on the pink jewel in her ass. Marinette cried out again.

Adrien held Marinette’s hand in a death grip as his hips bucked into empty air. Nino pounded into her one, two, three more times and hit his climax. He slumped down on her, nuzzling her neck.

The pulsing wave retreated again and Marinette felt tears prick her eyes. Nino pulled out of her and slid the condom off, tying it and tossing it in the can beside the bed. 

Nathaniel reached up and released Marinette’s left wrist from its cuff. He kissed the pink skin and rubbed the feeling back into it. He broke Adrien’s fingers away from hers and unsnapped the right cuff, giving that wrist the same gentle treatment. “I want you on all fours above him,” he whispered in her ear.

Marinette shakily rolled over and raised herself up on top of Adrien. The tip of his straining cock almost touched her stomach. 

“You can hold his hands if you want,” Nathaniel said, “but don’t let that beautiful dick touch you.” Nathaniel stood at the edge of the bed and ran a hand lightly down one ass cheek before smacking it hard with the palm of his hand. Marinette yelled and fell down a bit, Adrien’s cock rubbing against her stomach. “Back up,” Nathaniel demanded, pulling her up by the hips. 

He gave her five more smacks, her ass clenching around the plug still deeply nestled inside. Nathaniel kissed the red skin and carefully pulled the plug out. Marinette cried out, dropping her head so her hair danced over Adrien’s face.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Marinette,” Nathaniel whispered in her ear, draping himself over her back. “I’m going to fuck you above Adrien and there’s nothing he can do but watch.”

With that disclaimer, he entered her swift and quick. Marinette could feel Adrien’s tip brush against her with every plunge from Nathaniel. His eyes were wild as he babbled and pleaded below her.

“Damn it,” Nino hissed, taking himself in his fist and bracing a hand against Marinette’s shoulder.

Nathaniel reached around and produced one of the small vibrators, bringing it up against Marinette’s clit as he pounded into her. “Come for me, pretty girl. Come all over my cock. I want it to drip down on our pretty little model.” 

Marinette screamed her delayed orgasm, her strength leaving her. Only Nathaniel’s hands on her hips and Nino’s on her shoulder kept her from crashing down on top of Adrien. Nathaniel finished and slid out of her, easing her backwards into a sitting position.

“How do you feel, love?”

Marinette only smiled, swaying slightly.

“I have one more thing for you, but you don’t have to do it if you’re too tired.” Nathaniel tilted her chin so she was looking at Adrien who was trembling, still bound by his wrists. “Our handsome model has been such a good host, letting us play at his place and buying us nice, new toys so I’m going to let you decide his fate tonight. You can take that mean ring off his pretty cock and take care of him, or we can leave the ring on and the shiny anal plug in and make him sleep like that.” 

Despite the sore feeling that had started to settle in, Marinette felt herself tighten. Adrien stared at her with desperate longing.

“Plead your case, Agreste. She may take your feelings into account,” Nathaniel smirked.

“P-please touch m-me, Marinette,” he begged hoarsely. “Pleasssssse. I’ll do anything. Please!”

Marinette fell forward on her elbows and ran her tongue against the underside of his cock. Adrien’s mouth opened but no sound came out. Marinette stretched the cock ring and pulled it up and off, tossing it to the floor. She took him in her mouth and moved down slowly, grabbing at the green-jeweled plug and easing it halfway out. 

“Fuuuuuck,” he groaned. “I-I’m going to…Mari!”

Marinette took him completely into her mouth, the tip bumping the back of her throat. He filled her as he jerked against her lips. She came off of him, placing a gentle kiss on the head of his softening cock. 

“I love you,” he babbled. “I love you so much, Marinette. Fuck, I love you.” His eyes were closed as the words rolled off his tongue.

“I’m pretty sure we all share that sentiment,” Nino chuckled, releasing the leather cuffs around Adrien’s wrists. He rubbed feeling back into them.

“Bathroom and then bed,” Marinette decided, standing up. Her knees gave up and Nathaniel caught her in his arms. “I’ll help you get there, my pretty girl.”

Nino watched the pair disappear through the bathroom door. “She’s so amazing.”

Adrien hummed in reply, easing the plug the rest of the way out with a groan. 

“I meant what I said about wanting to fuck her with you,” Nino stretched out on the bed. “Maybe next weekend?”

“I’m going to marry her, I think.”

“That doesn’t surprise me even a little bit, dude. You bought matching anal plugs, for crying out loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story honestly came out of nowhere. I was working on a chapter under my other pseudo and was suddenly struck with inspiration for this one. This was my first time writing absolutely smut so I hope it was okay. :)


End file.
